Season of Giving
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: It's Christmas time at McKinley. The Glee clubs new assignment? Secret Santa, everyone must buy a gift. Who chooses who? What do they pick out? Please read to find out! Quinn/Puck/Mercedes/Tina/Mike/Rory/Sugar/Santana/Brittany/Finn/Rachel/Kurt/Blaine/Karofsky/Sam/Artie


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Drama/Friendship

Quinn/Puck/Mercedes/Tina/Mike/Rory/Sugar/Santana/Brittany/Finn/Rachel/Kurt/Blaine/Karofsky/Sam/Artie

Season of Giving

"So, Christmas is coming up," Quinn said as she slid into a chair beside Puck in the crowded cafeteria.

"I'm Jewish," he pointed out. She shrugged.

"Everyone around here celebrates it. I've even saw Rachel get into it and she's Jewish," she replied.

"Your point is?" Puck asked. She sighed.

"Keep up, Puck," she said coldly. "Anyway, I made my list?"

"For . . .?" Puck asked as she sighed again.

"That secret Santa thing we're supposed to do for Glee club," Quinn told him.

"It's not a secret if you tell me I'm your secret Santa," he pointed out.

"Well . . . Santana's the one who told me," she admitted. Puck shoved back his chair.

"You're going to have to wait until later to find out what I got you, okay?" he asked and walked away. Now he only had to find a gift for her.

**x.x.x**

"I have no clue what to buy a girl," Sam admitted to Mercedes.

They stood in the middle of the mall. Sam had drawn, of all people, Santana's name for the secret Santa. He'd confided into Mercedes about hat to buy her within his price range. Mercedes had offered to help him. She'd drawn Finn, so she knew she'd have some extra money.

"Santana's not just a girl, Sam. She's . . .," Mercedes trailed off.

"She's Santana," Sam finished. She nodded.

"Exactly."

"So . . . where do we start?" he asked. She shook her head.

"You're hopeless. C'mon," she said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

**x.x.x**

"How do you like this?" Rachel asked Kurt. He looked at the sweater she held up.

"Tacky," he replied, wrinkling up his nose.

"Okay," Rachel muttered.

Shopping for Kurt was harder than she though. She figured it'd be easier to just let him pick it out, but, so far, that wasn't the case. He was being too picky.

"That!" Kurt exclaimed. "That's the one!" He ran over to a sweater. "Blaine's going to love it."

"What about you?" Rachel asked hopefully as she looked over his shoulder at the shirt.

"No, not my taste," Kurt replied. Rachel groaned. No way was she going to find something he liked.

**x.x.x**

"Sugar. I can't believe I drew _her_," Santana whined. "This whole secret Santa thing is stupid." She threw herself into a chair in the food court.

"I don't know; it's kind of fun," Brittany replied as she sat next to Santana.

"That's only because you're buying _Lucky Charms_ for Rory," Quinn replied.

"You still really think he's a leprechaun?" Santana asked Brittany.

"What's wrong with believing?" she asked.

"There's no such thing as leprechauns," Quinn told her.

"Maybe I'll buy Sugar a bag of actual sugar," Santana said thoughtfully.

"You think you have it bad?" Quinn asked. "I have to buy _Rachel_ a gift. Do you know how much I hate her?"

"Well, just buy her a fish. She has a mouth like Sam, anyways," Santana replied.

Quinn sighed. She was glad that she hadn't drawn Sam. She didn't care who drew his name as long as it wasn't Rachel or Santana. Rachel would have been awkward and Santana would have been embarrassing.

"I'm not buying her a fish," Quinn replied, clenching her jaw. Brittany zoned out, thinking about her leprechaun.

**x.x.x**

Blaine and Finn walked down the street and towards the sports store. Finn had suggested buying Puck a football, easy and somewhat cheap. Blaine hadn't had any ideas about what Finn could get Brittany. Maybe he could just buy her some jewelry.

"I'll just let you pick it out, alright?" Blaine asked. "I'm out of my area in here."

"Come on, it's not that hard," Finn replied as they walked in and looked around.

"You say that because I'm dating Kurt and because you actually play football," Blaine pointed out. Finn allowed himself to smile.

"Yeah, I guess that could be a factor," he mused. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at Finn.

"You guess?" Blaine asked, laughing slightly.

**x.x.x**

Puck found himself with Mercedes, helping her buy something for Finn as well as her helping him buy something for Quinn. He was thinking about singing to her, but he knew that wouldn't be good enough. Maybe he'd sing and give her a scarf.

"Puck, I'm losing you here. What can I buy Finn?" Mercedes asked. Puck snapped back to the present.

"Socks."

"Socks?"

"Socks."

"Why buy socks?" she asked. Puck shrugged.

"Easy, cheap, everyone wears them, everyone needs them," Puck replied. Mercedes frowned.

"You don't have any clue what to buy, do you?" she asked.

"Not a clue," Puck replied with a shake of his head.

"Kind of figured that," she muttered.

**x.x.x**

Rory and Mike walked through a store that had a little bit of everything in it. Mike had no problem buying something, but it was Rory who had the issue. He was from a different country, but he also didn't know the Glee club members too well.

"Just remember that you have to be surprised whenever you open it," Rory told Mike for the tenth time.

"Dude, really, I know. You don't have to keep telling me," Mike replied. Rory nodded.

"I was just checking," Rory told him.

"Yeah, but, really. You don't have to get me anything," Mike replied.

"It's my first Christmas here, though. I want to go all out."

"Okay . . . if you insist. Just . . . nothing too out there, alright?" Mike asked. He'd been relieved to find out it wasn't Kurt who had drawn him. Who knew what he would end up with?

**x.x.x**

Tina really didn't know how she'd ended up shopping with Sugar. Tina had already bought Mercedes gift, a cute off the shoulder top. Sugar, on the other hand, was still looking for the perfect gift for Sam.

"Come on, Sugar! We've been all over the mall and you still haven't found something. Let's just go somewhere else," Tina complained. Sugar sighed.

"There has to be something here!" she exclaimed.

"Well . . . there isn't. We've been here all day, okay? Let's just go somewhere else."

"You're joking, right?" Sugar asked.

"No."

"Well, guess—oh my God, there it is!" Sugar exclaimed, running off.

"Great, another hour," Tina muttered before going after Sugar.

**x.x.x**

Artie didn't get why he had pulled Karofsky's name. He wasn't even in Glee! Still, him and Finn had pooled their money together and gotten him a gift. It was hard to buy for a previous bully.

Artie was unsure if Karofsky would even like it. He would have to, though. Artie was out of money and he hadn't even been crazy about buying the guy a gift.

It was Christmas, though. It was the season of giving.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Name—Receiver—Gift

Puck—Quinn—Song/Scarf

Quinn—Rachel—Skirt

Santana—Sugar—Bag of sugar

Brittany—Rory—_Lucky Charms_

Kurt—Blaine—Sweater

Rachel—Kurt—Hat

Blaine—Puck—Football

Sam—Santana—Shirt

Mercedes—Finn—Hoodie

Rory—Mike—Dance shoes

Finn—Brittany—Bracelet

Mike—Tina—Earrings

Tina—Mercedes—Shirt

Sugar—Sam—Guitar

Artie—Karofsky—Spikes (football cleats)


End file.
